


My One Desire [ERERI/RIREN]

by HandGrenade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Drama, Fluff, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Loser Eren, M/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Setting, Popular Levi, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandGrenade/pseuds/HandGrenade
Summary: After Eren's mum dies in a car accident, he is forced to move far across seas to live with his father whom he hasn't seen in over ten years.Eren's life is twisted upside-down as he is turned from being one of the most popular boys in the school to being a total outcast. A certain raven haired male takes pity on him but when Eren finds himself caught up in a web of love, bullying and lies he becomes unsure of who to trust.Is love really worth all the pain?





	My One Desire [ERERI/RIREN]

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!!  
> This is going to be the first fanfic I've written for the site and I'm super excited - I hope you are too!  
> The first chapter is going to start off quite heavy and so you best be prepared.  
> Thank you for reading!

At this point, it was hard to tell which droplets on Eren's face were his own and which were the sky's. A stray hand pulled mercilessly at his brown locks, a desperate attempt to hide the tears which streamed like ever-lasting waterfalls of desolation. His breath hitched, his eyes averted the casket. Her casket. It felt so wrong to see his mother, his own mother lying still in her coffin, cold and alone. The worse part is, this didn't have to happen. Carla would still be here if it wasn't for--

Eren physically cringed, shuddering away the thought before the pure guilt consumed him. The anxiety stayed with him, though. He really didn't have any other family members to go to... except his father. Carla and Grisha had gotten a divorce when Eren was a mere 5 years old, causing him to move to England with his mother. A shaky breath escaped Eren's tear stained lips at the thought of having to leave the country. Leave his home.

Before this, the teen had always had a great life. He was popular and had all the right people surrounding him. But most importantly, Eren was happy and the mere thought of all of this getting ripped away left a sour taste.

_________

"Eren..." A soft voice called out from somewhere behind, "I'm so sorry about your m-"

"Don't." His voice cracked back a reply, his hand swiping away the tears which resided in his shimmering eyes. Eren whirled around to find a blonde man, who seemed to be in his mid 20's, staring back at him with soft eyes. He was wearing a black suit and carried a briefcase which made it fairly obvious as to why he was here. The blonde nodded, realizing that mentioning the lost parent must be a sore subject for the teen.

"Eren, I'm Erwin Smith and I'm hear to talk with you about what your future holds from now on," He continued. Eren's whole body tensed, unable to utter a reply. 

"Since your only other legal guardian is your dad, your custody has been handed over to him." Erwin paused, knowing fully well that the poor boy wouldn't take his next sentence well. "This also means you'll have to move house to be with your father and I know its short notice, but, your flight leaves tomorrow morning."Subconsciously, the brunette's mouth fell open in shock.

"That's -- You can't!" Eren spluttered, almost choking on his words. "You can't make me."

Erwin sighed deeply, rubbing his temple with the briefcase-free hand, "Sorry bud, its not up to you nor me to decide at this point. I'll be around your house in the morning to make sure you get to the airport safely. In fact, I'll be with you for the next few weeks until you've settled in."

Eren didn't make another sound as he knew no matter how hard he tried, he'd be getting on that plane - whether he liked it or not.

_________

 

"Eren, hey come on now, I'm sure your father would prefer if you're awake to meet him." Erwin chuckled softly at the sleeping lump in the backseat before turning his gaze back to the road ahead. The car beneath continued to mumble softly as it crossed the smooth tarmac, effortlessly waking the emerald eyed boy from his slumber. Groaning, Eren fluttered into consciousness and sat up promptly. Where the _fuck_ were they? The younger male didn't even remember getting on the plane, let alone getting off and getting back into a different vehicle afterwards. Eren could feel the car start so slow as Erwin pulled into the driveway. They were here. Eren inhaled sharply as he felt the familiar cold shoot through his pulsing veins, his nerves finally catching up with him. His legs were weak from sitting down for hours and Eren felt as if they'd collapse under the pure weight of his own body as he stood on his father's doorstep, listening to the echo of the doorbell coming from within. A shaky breath left his lips as he watched the handle turn, ever.. so.. painfully.. slow.. 

This was it.

A tall male with mocha brown hair, which was starting to grey at the roots, and furrowed, sharp eyebrows stood in the doorway. His lips were slim and very light in color - closer to white than pink. The male was wearing a subtle frown, his mouth lined with stubble. His gaze darted between the two figures before him as he eyed them over in turn. After a few moments, he sighed and stood aside, signalling for them to enter with his slender hand. Eren, who was still very anxious, stalled for a moment. He was still unsure of what to think of this new father figure who he hadn't seen in 12 years and could barely remember. 

After some gentle coaxing by Erwin, Eren slipped inside and then shut the door behind him. The three males stood in the living room in an awkward silence for a few moments (which seemed to last forever) before Eren, who had grown bored of the situation, decided to take his leave. He dug through his suitcase for a short while before finding his phone and headphones.

"Where's my room?" Eren asked bluntly, too tired to care if he sounded rude.

"First room on the left." His father replied, blunt and monotonous. Erwin swiftly appeared beside the boy to help him carry his luggage up to the second floor.

The door creaked when Eren pushed it open which gave an insight on how old the place was, not that Eren could care less about the age of a bloody building.

After Erwin had placed down the remainder of luggage, he turned his attention back to the teen. "You should probably get some rest," he advised, "you know, it being school tomorrow and all."

" _Ahh fuck_ " Eren thought, a slight tinge of worry filling his stomach. He had never been the new kid before and, by the looks of pure terror they always wore, Eren figured that it wasn't something that he necessarily wanted to experience - not that he had much choice now. Though, he wasn't _too_ worried. Back home, Eren was basically friends with everyone so why would this be any different?

Content with his reasoning, Eren pushed all those thoughts to the back off his head as he quickly stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers of his new bed. 

The jet lag had finally caught up with him, and the idea of sleeping it off didn't sound so menacing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we have it- chapter one is finally complete.  
> What do you guys think of the chapter sizes because I'll gladly shorten or lengthen them, depending on what you guys would prefer!  
> Anyways, thanks again for reading!


End file.
